Plants and flowers are a welcome addition to any decor. Their vibrant colors combined with their unique physical traits often form the centerpiece of a home or garden. Many people place such plants in pots in an outdoor environment to make planting and tending easier. Additionally, potted plants are aesthetically pleasing. However, a lack of horizontal surfaces in an indoor or outdoor environment means that there are very few places to locate such plants. The only real option is to hang them from an overhead structure such as a porch or tree limb. However, such structures are not always available, and even if they are, they tend to keep the plants in the shade and restrict their access to sunshine, which is vital to their growth.
Various types of plant hangers have attempted to address the problem of limited space by providing stands or poles for hanging various types of hangable flowers and vegetables. However, these alternatives also have various disadvantages and deficiencies related to design or utilization. Particularly, hanging plants typically need to be watered more often and in smaller amounts than those which are planted in the ground. This need requires regular manual watering of each plant that is suspended from the plant hanger. Not only is this process time consuming, it can also be messy and physically strenuous for those with diminished physical capacity. Additionally, these devices are typically not sturdy enough to support heavier plants, such as vegetables grown in inverted growing containers.